internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Azhar Ali
| birth_place = Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan | nickname = Ajju | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | heightm = | batting = Right-hand bat | bowling = Leg spin | role = Opening Batsman | international = true | country = Pakistan | testdebutdate = 13 July | testdebutyear = 2010 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 199 | lasttestdate = 6 October | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka | odidebutdate = 30 May | odidebutyear = 2011 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 185 | lastodidate = 18 June | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 79 | club1 = Lahore Eagles | year1 = 2011–2013 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Lahore Lions | year2 = 2014–2015 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Lahore Qalandars | year3 = 2016–2017 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Baluchistan | year4 = 2015–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 62 | runs1 = 5,129 | bat avg1 = 46.62 | 100s/50s1 = 14/27 | top score1 = 302* | deliveries1 = 831 | wickets1 = 8 | bowl avg1 = 73.62 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/49 | catches/stumpings1 = 60/0 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 49 | runs2 = 1,771 | bat avg2 = 38.56 | 100s/50s2 = 3/11 | top score2 = 102 | deliveries2 = 258 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 65.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/26 | catches/stumpings2 = 6/0 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 150 | runs3 = 9,761 | bat avg3 = 41.53 | 100s/50s3 = 32/39 | top score3 = 302* | deliveries3 = 3,096 | wickets3 = 46 | bowl avg3 = 42.19 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 4/34 | catches/stumpings3 = 130/0 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 146 | runs4 = 5,200 | bat avg4 = 48.14 | 100s/50s4 = 14/29 | top score4 = 132* | deliveries4 = 2,394 | wickets4 = 62 | bowl avg4 = 34.85 | fivefor4 = 3 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 5/23 | catches/stumpings4 = 36/0 | date = 14 June | year = 2017 | source = http://www.cricinfo.com/pakistan/content/player/39037.html Cricinfo }} ' Azhar Ali ' (born 19 February 1985) is a Pakistani international cricketer and a former captain of Pakistan ODI team. Ali made his Test debut for Pakistan against Australia in the first Test at Lord's in July 2010. An agile right-hand batsman and a part-time leg-break bowler, Ali became the first ever Centurion, Double Centurion & Triple Centurion in a Day and Night Test Match, when he scored 302 against West Indies in October 2016. Domestically, he has played for Khan Research Laboratories, Lahore, Lahore Eagles, Lahore Lions, Lahore Qalandars, Pakistan A and Huntly (Scotland) during his career. He was the captain of Lahore Qalandars in the first edition of the Pakistan Super League. External links *Cricinfo Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people